Bubble Gum Torment
by Disco Infiltrator
Summary: Yami wants bubble gum. Yugi has bubble gum. Yugi won't give Yami gum. Yami's just going to have to get the gum from Yugi...read to find out how and if he does :P


Hey there everyone!! I know this is really short but the idea just came to me this morning when I was having some gum, so I wrote it and, lo and behold, here it is!! Okay, I don't own anything in this fic...except I _do_ own a pack of cinnamon gum...which is half empty already. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little 5 minute boredome buster

Uh yeah...and someone agreed to be my editor/beta reader, but I can't seem to remember who it was :P ...so, you kow who you are, so please send me an email if you read this...

ENJOY!!

* * *

-Chompchompchew-………...-blow-

"Yugi! Can I pleeaasse have a piece of gum?"

Yugi sucked the air out of the bubble he blew, pulling it back into his mouth. Smirking, he replied "Nope." And he resumed his chewing.

"Come ooonnn Yugi!" Yami whined, "Just one little piece? You must have at least hundred pieces!"

Yugi smiled, his jaw still going up and down. Shaking his head, he got up and skipped into the living room. Sitting on the couch he continued smiling and turned on the TV.

Yami sighed and slumped in his chair, arms crossed his chest, and he pouted. All the way in here he could hear his light chewing his bubble gum, taunting him. Yugi knew Yami couldn't resist cinnamon flavored gum. Yugi was just doing this to tease him.

All morning Yami had searched for the gum. In Yugi's room under his bed, in the drawers of his desk, his closet. In the living room, the kitchen, the basement, even the bathroom, but he could not find the gum anywhere. Yami knew Yugi didn't have it with him. In those tight leather pants the two wore, there was no way he could have it in a pocket without Yami noticing, and it was a very hot day, so both had no shirts on. Yet it was no where to be found.

Yami sighed again. Getting up from his post at the kitchen table, he went over to the counter to a spot where he could see Yugi in the living room. He was just sitting there, watching some show on TV. Yami jumped up on the counter, sitting there while watching his light.

Every movement the younger man made seemed so perfect in Yami's eyes. His laugh was perfect, the skin on his back and chest, so pale, yet so wonderful. His body perfect. Not muscular, but not chubby either. The boy laughed at what was happening on the TV. Yami's eyes slide shut, slowly darkening with want for the younger boy. Those lips, were just what Yami needed to make this hot day perfect.

Suddenly Yami's eyes snapped open, his eyes returned to normal as the moment passed. Yami smirked, he had an idea…

**To Yugi!**

Yugi sat in front of the TV giggling at Stork's "emoish" actions as he tried to save the Condor from crashing into another air ship (the show is Storm Hawks…Stork is my hero…and I don't own him either…or anyone else on the show…actually, I don't own the show, or anything from it…but Canada does!!!) Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrap around his chest.

"Is it funny Aibou?" Yami purred seductively into Yugi's ear.

Yugi swallowed loudly and nodded slowly.

Yami let Yugi go and walked around the couch, his hips swinging in time to a song on a commercial on the TV. Sitting down kindergarten style, he pulled Yugi onto his lap. Yami pulled his legs out from under Yugi, and crossed them again around the little ones waist. Yugi gulped again. All he could feel, was Yami's member pressing hard against his back through the tight leather pants Yami wore.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and breathed on his ear, making Yugi shiver. Yami reached around Yugi with one arm and turned Yugi's face towards his own. Yugi's eyes were starting to cloud over. Yami smirked and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi pressed back harder, and licked Yami's lips. Yami opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out to greet Yugi's.

They fought with their tongues, Yami's forced its way far back into Yugi's mouth, and explored the well known cavern frantically. Eventually the need for air became too great and the pulled away from each other. Yugi sucked in air and turned around to get better access to Yami's mouth, but Yami had removed his legs from around Yugi and stood up. Chewing, he grinned. Yugi stared in confusion at him until his eyes cleared and he came back to his senses. There was Yami, standing in front of him blowing a bubble…..wait…a bubble…..

"YAMI!!" Yugi yelled, but Yami was already running out the back door into the yard.

Yugi got up and raced after Yami….How DARE he take Yugi's gum!!

* * *

Thank you, I hope you liked it, and please, REVIEW!!!


End file.
